


Spit or Swallow?

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Misunderstandings, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean receives an early morning shock...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly 100 word drabble, from an idea that popped into my head and made me chuckle!

Dean yawned as he padded down the corridor towards the kitchen, needing his morning caffeine. 

He paused at the door when he heard Cas say, "So, do you spit or swallow?"

Dean could hardly believe his ears.

"It’s a personal choice." Mary replied; Dean felt like he was having an out of body experience. "I usually spit, but I have swallowed.”

Nononono. This could not be happening.

“Is it harmful to swallow?” Cas asked.

“I don't think so...” Mary replied.

Cas spotted him and smiled. “Morning, Dean. We were just discussing whether to spit or swallow...” Dean’s head spun. “…toothpaste.”


End file.
